


Memories of Love and Conflict

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Saishuu Heiki Kanojo | Saikano: The Last Love Song on This Little Planet
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-22
Updated: 2003-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Memories of Love and Conflict

Memories of Love and Conflict

## Memories of Love and Conflict

Ill-fated teen romance and dreamland melodrama abound.

 

Footage: [Saikano (2002)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Saikano)

Audio: [Last Goodbye](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Last_Goodbye_%28Jeff_Buckley_song%29) by Jeff Buckley 

Duration: 00:04:32

Published: 2003-04-22

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=16513)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Memories_of_Love_and_Conflict-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> This is our last goodbye  
> I hate to feel the love between us die.  
> But it's over  
> Just hear this and then I'll go:  
> You gave me more to live for,  
> More than you'll ever know.
> 
> Well, this is our last embrace,  
> Must I dream and always see your face?  
> Why can't we overcome this wall?  
> Baby, maybe it's just because I didn't know you at all.
> 
> Kiss me, please kiss me,  
> But kiss me out of desire, babe, and not consolation.  
> Oh, you know it makes me so angry 'cause I know that in time  
> I'll only make you cry, this is our last goodbye.
> 
> Did you say, "No, this can't happen to me"?  
> And did you rush to the phone to call?  
> Was there a voice unkind in the back of your mind saying,  
> "Maybe, you didn't know him at all,  
> you didn't know him at all,  
> oh, you didn't know"?
> 
> Well, the bells out in the church tower chime,  
> Burning clues into this heart of mine.  
> Thinking so hard on her soft eyes, and the memories  
> Offer signs that it's over, it's over.


End file.
